The Fire in Life
by Lone The Dark Hearted Wolf
Summary: My first Pokemon One-shot don't like rape or incest don't read this M/F


**The Fire in Life**

**A/N: This is going to be another one shot since I have massive writers block on my other stories so this is going to be an M rated Pokémon one for lemons and other nasty things. Also M Espeon/F Umbreon**

Hi I am Aden I've been living with my older sister Holly. It has been hard no parents also when heat is here it sucks I literally bolt myself in my room away from her lest she goes crazy and tries to mate me.

**Mating Season day 4**

My sister has been relentless this year each and every time I open my door I have to monkey flip her then I ran like hell because she chased after me. I have been running for two miles she was nowhere in sight but I did not care I kept running until I was at least ten miles it was getting late and I knew ghost Pokemon came out at night and I am not trying to die. So I went into a small indent in a mountain and found a cubby hole that I jumped in to hide from her. I used a small hyper on a small pile of sticks I found outside and created a small fire to keep the ghosts at bay and so no one would find me. I was about to go to sleep until I heard

"Aden come on out I just want you to learn pleasure like no other."

I thought to her and said 'no way in hell you fucking bitch'

"but it is so unbearable" she said trying to play on my sympathy but I just did not give two shits

'well I have nothing to care about and so what I don't care" spite clear and dripping in my voice like venom from a snake.

I used my mind to find her she was walking towards a cave near mine but she took a turn then she came into the same cave I was in my fire had gone out a while ago but I was scared then she lifted her head and looked into the cubby hole I was hidden by the rock but she jumped in and sniffed

'Shit!' I thought to myself

I started to fall asleep then I had nightmares of her raping me then I woke up it was still night but I felt weak

God damn it she used her hypnosis then Dream Eater

I tried to get up but I could not move my arms and legs were bound

"Shiat!" I screamed

She walked in and said why do you always deny us brother

We were meant to be together

"Sister please don't do this you need to think"

"I have brother I thought about it long and hard" she said seductively as she rubbed my sheath my 8 inch rod started to come out.

My god brother you are so big

please stop sister I am begging you

her eyes glazed over and her lust started to take control she stopped rubbing it then she said my turn.

She got on top of me and nibbled my neck giving me a hickey. Then she turned around and put her heat right in my face the smell was intoxicating my resolve crumbled but I tried to stay strong. But then she put it over my face and my resolve crumbled lust took over my eyes glazed and I tasted my sister. She screamed in pure pleasure every time my tongue swiped her blistering heat. As I was eating her out she slowly engulfed my 8 inch cock then I started to speed up she did the same as my knot formed on the end

Sis I am about to-

He releases his seed into her mouth she swallows all of it then she slams he heat on his face but he licks it painfully slow then plays with the clit she finally cums all over his face.

But she doesn't stop she needed him now she starts rubbing his shaft until it is at its full length and slams her pussy down on it breaking her virgin seal lets out a moan of pain and pleasure all the way down to the knot. She stops to get used to it and starts bouncing up and down her brother lets out moans of pleasure then his sister started to go faster she was in pure ecstasy as each thrust sent a new wave of pleasure finally she goes down and takes his knot it swells in side pushing them both over the edge as they get into the tied position the sister releases the ropes binding the brother to the bed with her heat satisfied she wonders how many baby umbreons she will have.

**9 months later**

"Push"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"waaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It has been 9 months since my sister raped me but I could not be happier we are now the proud parents of two baby umbreons one boy and one girl.

**The end **

**Now pleases leave a review also tell me what other Pokémon couple you want I will try and make you happy. Now R&R!**


End file.
